DIAMOND
by Misshire
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, putera mahkota penerus kerajaan Iblis dibawah tanah. Pertarungan, lenyapnya sang Ibu, dan tuduhan serta hukuman yang dijatuhkan Ayahnya membuat ia harus turun ke bumi dengan kekuatan yang tersegel menjadi batu mutiara merah kehitaman yang bisa ia gunakan jika kutukannya lenyap / Seorang gadis memakannya karena terkejut, apa itu logis? Seabad ia menjaga batu itu / RnR


**PROLOGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naru** **to oleh Masashi Kishimoto dan Miss hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **typo, eyd masih belajar, dan bahasa kurang efisien harap makhlum, udah jarang bikin cerita**

 **Update diusahakan setiap malam sabtu dan minggu**

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

M _for save_

Random

* * *

"Keparat!"

 _Bledarr_

 _Bugh_

" _Argh_ ,"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah musuh dihadapannya, matanya masih berkilat merah, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. "Siapa yang melenyapkan Ibu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa terbaca.

Musuhnya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, pasukannya lenyap saat Sasuke datang dengan sekali serangan lelaki itu, matanya terpejam sesaat kemudian terbuka lagi. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengatakannya, lebih baik bunuh diriku yang hina ini dari pada kukatakan siapa pelakunya pada seseorang yang kubenci selama hidupku."

Sasuke terkekeh ia mencekik lehernya hingga lelaki itu benar-benar tidak berdaya, "Dengar, aku tidak akan membunuhmu secara langsung. Jika memang kau tidak ingin memberitahuku siapa, tak apa kau akan dapatkan penyiksaan selama hidupmu."

Bibirnya menyeringai, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena sudah berani menentang salah satu putera mahkota kerajaan iblis yang lain. Ia tidak akan merasa bersalah meskipun telah menentang aturan kerajaan dan ancaman dirinya yang terkutuk sudah ada didepan mata. Tidak ada yang menyaksikan pertarungan ini, terkecuali bayangan sang Ibu yang sudah menghilang.

"Akatsuki. Kau tahu, bahkan leluhurmu saja membenci keluargamu," ia mendecih pelan. Sepertinya lelaki itu lupa jika pernikahan dirinya bersama salah seorang gadis dari kerajaan lain akan segera dilaksanakan, jadi ia benar-benar tidak boleh mati sia-sia sekarang.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkaramannya, "Menikahlah dan beritahu pada Madara, aku menunggunya dengan senang hati." Secara tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan hutan rimba yang terlarang ini.

"Madara, Sasori, tunggu pembalasanku."

 _Prang_

 _Srak_

Kepala Sasuke menoleh, dengan radius 10 km dari jaraknya sekarang, ia sudah bisa merasakan ada kehadiran banyak pengikut kerajaannya yang datang menghampiri hutan rimba yang terlarang ini. Lelaki itu segera mengambil bola merah yang tak lain jimat sang Ibu yang sudah lenyap, ia menggenggamnya sesaat kemudian ia masukan kedalam saku bajunya. Suatu saat ia akan menggunakan kekuatan dan kesaktian Ibunya dalam bola merah seperti mutiara ini, jika memang saatnya tiba.

"Kau tidak bisa lari."

Matanya membulat, tapi irisnya yang hitam pekat menyamarkan kekagetannya saat ini. Sasuke menyeringai, ia sudah tahu mereka yang baru datang kemari hanyalah melihat keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Ia adalah pelakunya bagi mereka, dan Sasuke harus menerima hukuman yang sebentar lagi akan dijatuhkan padanya, ia terima, sebagai hukuman atas lenyapnya Ibunya sendiri dan keterlambatannya membalas serangan musuh.

"Aku Uchiha Fugaku, dengan ini kucabut separuh kekuatan Sasuke dan menyegelnya menjadi sebuah mutiara merah yang terkutuk."

Sasuke mengerang, kulit-kulit ditubuhnya nyaris terkelupas, ia bahkan berteriak merasakan kesakitan yang tiada tara. Ayahnya benar-benar tegas dengan hukuman, ia tidak akan pernah memandang siapa Sasuke jika memang lelaki itu dianggap bersalah.

"Selain kau masuk kedalam hutan terlarang ini," Fugaku mengambil sesuatu dalam saku putera bungsunya. "Kau juga sudah membunuh Ibumu sendiri, Sasuke."

Kilatan merah dan corak hitam dimatanya semakin bertambah, ia ingin melawan untuk merebut mutiara merah dari jiwa Ibunya, tapi apa daya hukuman ini begitu menyiksanya hingga ia terlelap tanpa sadar dan diturunkan ke dunia fana dimana para manusia berada. Ia akan berbaur bersama mereka dengan kekuatan iblis yang tersisa setengah dalam dirinya. Sasuke pasrah, ia benar-benar harus menjalani hukumannya dan tercoret dari tahta kerajaan sebagai putra mahkota.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin. Kuperintahkan kalian turun ke Bumi menemani adiku." Itachi turun tangan, ia tahu Ayahnya terlalu fokus pada batu mutiara merah hasil dari jiwa Uchiha Mikoto, istrinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke lebih dari mampu untuk sekedar mengancurkan makhluk biasa dan tanpa kekuatan seperti mereka.

Mendapatkan perintah putera mahkota, Jugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin, mereka bertiga secara cepat menghilang dari hadapan Itachi, perintah putera mahkota pertama yang kini menjadi tunggal, akan mereka turuti karena hal itu menggantikan perintah Raja.

* * *

 **Bersambung ke bagian per** **tama minggu depan (:**

 **A/N**

udah lama banget gak buka akun ini, ada dua bulanan yang lalu lah (': tapi aku kangen buat publish fict lagi, oh ya add ya yang punya akun wattpad (: nidyawk29 makasih sebelumnya, buat yang mau ngajarin sama minta follback, silahkan :D


End file.
